This invention relates to a new and improved oil filtering system for removing food particles from a hot oil cooking bath. The system also may be used in water reclamation, including filtering sewage, water clean-up, for separating water and metal particles from milling machines, etc.
Various types of filtering equipment are employed for removing food particles from a hot oil cooking bath, and one system uses a large roll of filter paper that unwinds while the oil bath containing the particles is passed through the moving paper. The unwound paper bearing the particles is then discarded. However, the entire process is messy, and requres collecting and disposing of the paper. Also, the filter paper itself is costly.
Another type of filter system includes an endless moving band of fine wire mesh. Again, the oil and food particles are passed through the band to filter the particles from the oil. However, it is difficult to completely clean the fine wire mesh, and eventually, an unsanitary and odorous condition will occur due to a build up of the food particles. Also, an oil recirculation rate of only about 30 gallons/minute is obtained with this type of filter, but a much higher rate is desired, say in excess of about 50 gallons/minute. Typical oil recirculation rates of about 100-250 gallons/minute, and higher would be preferred.
A filter system should be employed that can be reused, rather than be discarded, and which can be readily cleaned. The system should also be inexpensive to install, maintain and replace.